


Of Erections, Extant or Otherwise

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Daraya finds out first-hand about a royal law that all jadebloods must be locked away in chastity to make sure they aren't violating their ban on sexual conduct and to ensure they're spending their time diligently working. She's not best pleased, but her boyfriend helps her see she doesn't have to give up everything sexual while they're still together...





	Of Erections, Extant or Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade! Lots of fun to work on, I might return to either of these characters for future fics...

"You took your time."  
Mallek's little teasing comment earns him little more than a frustrated glare from the girl currently striding out of the elevator, followed up by a subdued huff and a toss of her bag off onto a creaking desk chair already groaning under the weight of various tangled wires and blinking lights.   
"Don't be an ass. It's getting waaaay harder to sneak out, it's total bullshit."

Dark-lined eyes roll in obvious frustration, and Daraya pieces her way over to Mallek, neatly side-stepping the piles of junk haphazardly spilling out from the corners they'd originally been tossed into in order to press a smooch to the cerulean's cheek; an action met with a lazy little smile, even if she huffs and moves away almost immediately to strategically flop down on the least cluttered chair she can find, immediately slouching and crossing her arms grumpily.  
"Bronya's still on you?" Mallek asks, his tone calm and seemingly disaffected; though there's an undercurrent of concern there, too. He almost makes it seem effortless, though careful observation would yield the calculated effort put into every little shrug of his shoulders and faux-casual slouch of his posture.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started on the newest bullshit."

Before Mallek can ever offer so much as a casual commiseration on her situation, Daraya powers on, getting herself started on the newest bullshit without any need for his input.

"So APPARENTLY jadebloods are supposed to be pure and chaste when they're doing their duties. Bullshit, right? Not only are we gonna be trapped doing the same dumb job for the rest of our lives, but we aren't even allowed to fuck in our pathetic amounts of free time. It's so dumb!"

Mallek nods, opening his mouth to offer his condolences- but again, Daraya continues, her hands moving aggressively to punctuate her words.

"And that's not even the worst part! Apparently those dumb assholes who make the rules don't trust us not to spend all of our days just jerking off absently, so now we aren't even allowed to get hard! I just got assigned my stupid cage, and it sucks so much!"

She finally falls silent, collapsing back into the cosy confines of the cluttered chair and sulkily folding her arms back over her chest, bouncing one leg irritably. Catching on that she's finally done and he can speak again, Mallek raises a pierced eyebrow, clearing his throat and attempting to speak in a tone that doesn't betray his piqued curiosity- and failing dismally.

"Cage? What do you mean?" He clears his throat after he speaks, feigning interest in whatever text just buzzed his palmhusk. He isn't reading it, though, and his gaze flicks over to the disgruntled girl every once in a while; something that doesn't escape Daraya, the girl snorting and rising to her feet.

"Ugh, fine. You're probably gonna see it at some point anyway..."

With a slightly self-conscious blush on her face, Daraya hesitates with her hand on the waistband of her skirt. It's a lot to show, after all... but she undoes the clasp soon enough anyway, awkwardly pushing the skirt down her thighs and letting it fall to the ground, already showing the unusually large and oddly shaped bulge in her panties. Those follow the skirt with a renewed vigour, though, a change from awkward stalling to a desire to get it over and done with, and Daraya even lifts her shirt slightly up to better show off what she's now had affixed to her poor junk.  
Specifically... a steel chastity cage, simple and small, keeping her member chaste. It's the sort that's made of metal bands, ensuring that plenty of Daraya's shaft is still visible- and more importantly, still accessible, for innocent cleaning or for more decidedly dirty reasons. 

Mallek sits up a little straighter as Daraya starts to strip, but really, that's to be expected- he'd do the same under any other context that his matesprit starts undressing, after all. Still, when the cage is revealed to him, any worries Daraya had been harbouring about it ruining her relationship entirely are tossed aside by the way his eyes light up and a faint blue tinge spreads over his cheeks.  
For a second, neither of them move and neither of them speak, the silence only broken by the slight shuffle of Mallek pushing his chair back and standing up, walking curiously over to inspect the cage. His gaze is so clearly invested that it makes Daraya shuffle awkwardly, turning her face to the side and scoffing lightly.

"Ugh, don't stare so much. It's embarrassing enough as it- hey!"

Her voice pitches up an octave as Mallek kneels down and cups the cage in his palm, her eyes widening and her hips instinctively leaning back; leading to him instinctively squeezing a little to keep his grip, prompting her to grunt and keep herself still to avoid further discomfort.  
Thankfully for her, he doesn't seem to be interested in causing her any real discomfort, seemingly more aiming to run his fingers over the cage itself, even pressing lightly on one of the exposed portions of her shaft and making her whimper out. She's already starting to get turned on just from his proximity to her dick, a fact that's definitely making her cage feel all the tighter... 

"C-Come on, asshole." She tries to growl, but it comes out more like a whimper, only pitching up in tone as Mallek's questing fingers press against the exposed portion of her shaft. It's clearly undercutting how threatening she half-heartedly wants to be, given the way that Mallek snickers and looks up at her with amusement etched onto his face. Alongside, if she's not entirely mistaken... a pretty aroused expression running under the surface.

"What? Isn't this what we usually get up to?" He teases, giving the tip of her cage a little flick and snickering at the way she squeaks after. "Actually. Didn't I promise you a blowjob next time we met up?"  
Daraya scoffs at that, fiddling with her bracelet and rolling her eyes.   
"Yeah. Guess that's just another thing I'm gonna have to give up for this idiot rule, huh? I dunno, maybe I'll just-- whoa!"

Whatever she'd been about to offer as an alternative, it's totally cut off by the sudden application of Mallek's lips to the head of her caged cock, the cool wetness of his mouth sending shivers down her spine and making her knees tremble faintly. It's definitely not something she'd been expecting from him, the sheer suddenness of it throwing her entirely off kilter.  
He seems to notice that, pulling away from her and getting up to his feet before flashing her a winning smile.

"Hey. Sit down, I wanna try something."

Daraya's expression hardly indicates that she's confident this'll be something to enjoy all that much, but she complies anyway; if for no other reason than that, frankly, she's genuinely very happy he's not reacting with any kind of disgust or revulsion. If he wants to toy with it for a bit, she'll suffer that indignity, then maybe afterwards she'll offhandedly suggest they watch some dumb movie or something...  
But, for now, she does as she's asked, sitting her bare ass down on the clearest seat she can find and glancing off to the side in embarrassment.

"It's kinda weird how into this you are." She mutters, watching him approach with an equal mix of trepidation and excitement. She doesn't know what it is that he wants to do, but she's willing to hear it out...  
He approaches her slowly, seeming to be worried he'll make her bolt like a stressed forest animal, before sinking down to his knees in front of her chair. His movements are slow and well telegraphed, first reaching out to run a finger over the top of her cage again before moving on to lean his head down, careful not to scrape her with his horns, following it up with a soft kiss to the metal of her cage. He waits a few seconds, letting her acclimate again, before taking the entire cage into his mouth, dragging a startled squeak out of her and starting to suck softly on it. 

It's enough to get her squirming in her seat, her fingers scrabbling at the armrests and her back arching. She's only received a handful of blowjobs before period, and the already exhilarating sensation combined with the inability to get hard ensuring that the poor girl's thoroughly slam-dunked out of her comfort zone and into the zone of losing composure entirely and whimper-moaning like an amateur camgirl.

"H-Holy shit, what are you- nng!" Daraya's legs come up as she tries to bend and finds Mallek's head in the way, one foot resting on his shoulder as the other lowers- an act of implicit permission to continue that drags a quiet snicker out of the cerulean kneeling down next to her.   
He doesn't stop, either, his tongue swirling over the gaps in her cage and making her whine. One of her hands comes down to tangle in his hair, the other resting on his horn and giving it a light squeeze of affection.

"G-God, fuck, I don't know how much of that I can take..."

Daraya's breathless admission doesn't go entirely unheard, but Mallek doesn't respond to it straight away, the troll letting out another chuckle as he feels some salty pre dribble meekly out onto his tongue.   
By the time that he pulls away, Daraya's entirely green in the face and trembling head to toe, visibly pent up enough that one might expect her to suddenly uncoil and bounce away like a coiled, tensed spring at a moment's notice. The glare she shoots him is half-hearted, and she spends a moment combing some hair out of her face, not wanting to be the one to break the silence that fell over the two of them- and thankfully, she doesn't have to, as Mallek awkwardly clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck and making a vague gesture downwards.

"So, uh, it is kind of really hot that you're caged up like that. Do you mind if we...?"

For a moment, more silence falls between them, as Daraya hesitates and considers the question. On the one hand, she's on a bit of a high that things haven't gone completely south at the speed of sound, but on the other, there's only so much her poor dick can take before she'll need to disengage from anything lewd and take a cold shower...

"I could suck you off, I guess. You're gonna have to wait until I've adjusted more for anything else."

"Yeah, that's fair. Come here, then?"

Hesitantly, Daraya rises to her feet, walking on slightly shaky legs towards him. The reassuring smile on his face does go quite a long way towards calming her nerves, but still she's nervous, begrudgingly leaning up and giving him a soft smooch on the cheek before she settles down onto her knees in front of him, a mirror of his earlier position with her, save for him being standing.

"...Well? Get it out, I'm not gonna do everything myself." She gripes, folding her arms over her chest and glancing off to the side again. Mallek doesn't seem affected in the least, though, letting out a snicker and affectionately patting her head before moving to start undoing his belt, ignoring the little hiss she shoots back at him. Normally, he'd be inclined to make a bit of a show of it, tease her by adding some exaggerated slowness to his motions, but he's getting the sense that today may not be the best time for something like that. After all, his input is hardly needed to ensure she's being denied the pleasure she clearly wants to get...  
So, instead he moves quickly, undoing his belt and swiftly unbuttoning his jeans, inching them down his hips just far enough to allow him to whip out his bulge- and, while he's at it, taking a brief second to revel in the rush of satisfaction he gets from the way Daraya's gaze darts subtly but noticeably down to his hips and stomach as they're revealed. Oh yeah, he's got it.

"Looks a bit bigger than yours right now, huh?" He jokes, laughter bubbling up as she gives an indignant scoff and smacks him on the thigh. It's not enough to make her threaten to call this off, though, and she's quick to move- her experience is minimal, but she knows the broad strokes of what he likes, so to speak. Her slender fingers wrap around the base of his quickly stiffening shaft, giving a slow and lazy stroke upwards that drags a low and rumbling moan from deep within his chest. Even just that reaction gets Daraya's lips quirking upwards, and emboldens her enough to stop her hesitation; her head dips down, her lips pressing a soft and loving kiss to his cockhead before quirking up into a more genuine smile against it. She stays down in place, her eyes flicking up to check Mallek's reaction; finding him visibly enjoying her attention quite a lot, his eyes fluttering shut and a grin settling on his face. Perfect. 

Without any further words exchanged, Daraya opens her mouth and lets his cockhead slide past her lips and into the cool wetness of her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head before slowly dipping down to take more of his shaft in. She's still inexperienced, and can't take him quite to the base- but he clearly doesn't mind, his knees trembling and one hand coming down to rest on Daraya's head between her horns as she continues.  
Then, she pauses, the hand still on his dick stroking the few inches outside her mouth as she adjusts, before she starts to bob her head lightly, her glossy-black lipstick smearing slightly on the stiff length her lips drag over with each up-and-down motion. 

It's something that she'd enjoy at the best of times, much as she might huff and roll her eyes whenever that fact is teasingly brought up, but there's something about doing it while knowing that he definitely can't return the favour no matter what that really gets to her, making her face burn a brighter green than normal and putting a little bit of extra oomph behind her motions.   
Clearly, Mallek's feeling it too, a slightly startled groan sounding as he tangles his fingers in her hair a little. His hips move, not much, but just enough to let her know he's getting into the groove just as much as she is, and she takes it as an opportunity to show off the practice she'd been doing with the one dildo she owns; taking in a deep breath through her nose, she exhales slowly, ducking her head down inch by inch, surpassing her former record and forcing her throat to relax as his dick slides into it. Much to both of their surprise, she ends up with her lips pressing to his navel, holding herself there for a few seconds before starting to pull away.

Unfortunately for her, Mallek's surprise takes a far more noticeable form than her own wide eyes and throbbing member- specifically, it takes the form of his orgasm hitting him much sooner than he planned, one hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he moans out loud and shoots ropes of hot blue genetic material down into her mouth, making her cough and sputter in surprise and lean back much faster, ensuring the last rope splats onto her face, as she coughs and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Ugh, asshole, warn me next time." She gripes, giving him a light thump on the hip before leaning back to rest on her heels, looking up to him with a faint smile settling on her blue-stained lips. "So, not bad, right? Thought I'd throw you a bone. Y'know, for putting up with... that."   
A faint gesture down to her cage, and a faint grimace. 

"Yeah. It was great." Mallek breathlessly answers, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry you couldn't get off. Wanna take a shower, then watch a movie?"  
"Sure, whatever. And it's... fine, you know, it's whatever. I guess I don't mind that much." Daraya brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, giving a disinterested shrug- though the sullen attitude is pretty solidly undercut by the smile she just can't quite suppress.  
In hindsight, she's really not sure what she'd been so worried about.


End file.
